The Dark Lord's Consort
by Shadow-Ravin
Summary: Slash, LVHP, possible MPREG, evil Dumbles, and stupid Mione and Ron Harry finds out a secret that should've remained so and then Voldie decides it is time to try to seduce Harry to the Dark Side. Is there any hope left for the light?
1. Finally

**AN: **_This was adopted with permission from _lynetteriddle, _and this chapter is what she (he?) wrote until the end._

This chapter has now been greatly edited by me. 11/13/09

**DISCLAIMER: **_I do not own Harry Potter._

**The Dark Lord's Consort**

**Chapter 1**

Harry was sitting in his bedroom at number 4 Privet Drive; he had been home from school for two weeks now and suffered every minute of it.

The warning the Order members gave the Dursleys did nothing to deter them. As soon as they got home he got the beating of his life, and his list of injuries kept growing as the summer progressed further.

If that wasn't enough he had not been allowed out of his room since he first stepped into it, and he was barely being fed. He could feel the life being drained out of him. The only thing keeping him alive was his magic.

* * *

A few hundred mile away one Tom Marvolo Riddle, AKA Lord Voldemort or You-Know-Who, was feeling really happy. His loyal followers had just escaped from Azkaban, but he was also very confused.

He was feeling pain everywhere, but had no injuries. Voldemort had never experienced anything like this before except when he was feeling Potter's pain. There was no way that was it though. Potter was safely home with his relatives being worshipped like a god, right?

He wouldn't be safe for long though. His forces would be at Privet drive within the hour as his spy had finally figured out where the brat lived.

If he was really being honest with himself though he'd probably find that these feelings of anger and loneliness were most likely the only reason that he was going to kidnap Potter. Quite frankly, it was driving him insane. He looked around all his death eaters making sure all was there when he caught sight of his spy one Severus Snape.

* * *

Harry was drifting in and out of consciousness when he heard a loud bang and screaming coming from down stairs. He couldn't be happier about it. He had been hoping for a while that someone would come for him. He had long since decided that he was going to join the dark side, and he was just way too dark for the majority of the Gryffindors to understand him. He should have just let the sorting hat put him in Slytherin.

He didn't realize until recently that his two best friends were just using him for the fame that came with being friends with the boy-who-lived. He heard them talking with Ginny one afternoon when he was roaming about with his invisibility cloak he was surprised that he had managed to keep his magic under control after that.

**FLASHBACK**

_Harry was walking around the lake the morning after Dumbledore had told him about the prophecy when he spotted Ron and Hermione and headed over to them, but just before he took his cloak off he caught what they where saying. _

"_You think that Dumbledore has told him that fake prophecy yet? It was pretty close. It's a good job that Longbottom is such a klutz and Potter didn't get to hear the real thing. I mean if he ever learned who his soul mate was we would never get him to kill you-know-who." Ron was said carelessly. _

"_Dumbledore knows what he is doing, Ronald. I think he is planning on giving Harry a potion soon to try and get him to see someone else as his mate."_

**END FLASHBACK**

Harry still to this day hadn't found out who his soul mate was but he had a fair good idea.

The door burst open along with his scar, and he lost consciousness before he could say Lord Voldemort.

It was just too easy for the dark lord to kidnap Potter. There were no guards out side, and the muggles were easily convinced to give up control of Potter. Either Dumbledore was incredibly stupid, or he really didn't care about his savior. He thought of how this could be used to his advantage, and began to reform his plan to simply kill him and be done with it.

He surprised himself by how gently he picked Harry up. As he carried Harry out of the apparition ward he just caught sight of the order members that had come when the wards failed before he apparated with his precious bundle.

* * *

_**[**_**AN:**_ And I wrote this next part.__**]**_

Voldemort paced around his huge throne room, which currently only occupied by the Dark lord and his inner-circle rather then the hundreds of death eaters that it normally held.

He had just placed Harry in an extremely lavish bedroom right next to his own. He needed to keep Potter close if his new plan to make the boy switch sides was going to work.

"Severus!"

"Yes, milord?" Snape answered cautiously to afraid to anger his lord, which was all too easy in his frustrated state.

"Find out why the boy experiences pain near me and fix it. Now!"


	2. Oblivious to the Blond

**AN: **_Edited 11/13/09_

**DISCLAIMER: **_If I owned Harry Potter I could get away with selling my little brother to my biggest fan._

The Dark Lord's Consort

**Chapter 2**

Oblivious to the Blond

"I will need to run some scans on the boy." Severus acted as submissively as possible. Hoping that he wouldn't get crucio-ed.

"Of-course." The Dark Lord said as his mood suddenly shifted to something akin to glee. _'I have finally gotten the brat away from Dumbledore. Now to see if I can undo all the brainwashing.' _He thought not really paying any attention to what Severus was saying.

"He is on the third floor, first hallway, fifth bedroom on the right. Go now." Voldemort said. "Lucius go with him. Severus might need your medi-wizard training."

"Yes, milord." Lucius and Snape said simultaneously before leaving the throne-room quickly.

As they strolled through the halls Lucius walked behind Severus discreetly watching the potion master's arse, wishing that Death Eater robes were tighter and more form fitting.

Snape was oblivious to the blond, however, as he was more concentrated on the silently complaining about his task. _'How am I suppose to fix whatever is wrong with the Potter brat? I don't even know what is wrong with him. I guess I deserve it though. Brew a potion that can restore someone's appearance to their 20-year-old selves and they think your miracle-worker.'_

* * *

Severus and Lucius reached the bedroom without encountering anyone. No big surprise really considering that no one wanted to risk the Dark Lord's wrath by wandering his manor.

Without knocking Snape threw open the door with a bang and strode into the room with his head held arrogantly high and his black robes snapping ominously behind him. However his evil glare took on a disappointed note and his scowl deepened when his brain processed the sight before him. His grand entrance had just been wasted on a sleeping spoiled brat.

'_At least this way I won't have to deal with his pathetic pleas for me to save him.'_ Snape thought uncharacteristically optimistic. _'The stupid boy shouldn't have gotten himself caught in the first place. There is no way in any of the nine hells that I am going to risk my life to save James and Lily Potter's bastard son. No matter what Dumbledore tries to pull.'_

* * *

**AN:** _The next chapter should be out soon! I got an idea finally  
_


End file.
